William Shatner
Biografía: Nacido el 22 de Marzo de 1931 en Montreal, Quebec (Canadá), de la unión de Ann y Joseph Shatner, fue un estudiante aplicado en la escuela de negocios de la McGill University. Después de su paso universitario, Shatner no tardó en incorporarse al teatro profesional. Su primer trabajo, no obstante se desarrolló tras los escenarios: el joven graduado se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en subdirector del Mountain Playhouse de Montreal, trabajo administrativo que no dudaría en abandonar al poco tiempo hastiado del mismo. Renegando de su inicial vocación empresarial, el ex-ejecutivo ingresó, como actor suplente, en la Canadian Repertory Company de Ottawa, en cuyo seno generó su primer gran actuación: un aplaudido Henry V que la compañía presentó en el Stratford Shakespeare Festival de Ontario. Esas primeras interpretaciones de textos clásicos, con ocasionales actuaciones al lado de actores de la categoría de Alec Guinness o James Mason, bastaron para que Bill pensara que lo suyo era el teatro clásico y que tanto Hollywood como la televisión no harían otra cosa que enturbiar su trayectoria. Con esto en mente, tomaría una decisión que, sin él saberlo, sería crucial para su incipiente carrera: aludiendo a la vacuidad del trabajo en Hollywood, el actor rechazó un suculento contrato de siete años que la 20th Century Fox plantó ante sus narices. Pero, una vez aceptado que las ocasiones en que podría elegir un gran papel serían más que raras, y que era urgente obtener una cierta estabilidad financiera, Shatner inició su andadura en el cine, con intervenciones en Los Hermanos Karamazov (1958), "Vencedores o Vencidos" (1961), "Cuatro Confesiones" (1964) y un papel protagónico en el film de Roger Corman "The Intruder" (1962). Paralelamente, iba adquiriendo la categoría de Special Guest Star en medidas apariciones televisivas como en las series "The Twilight Zone", "Thriller", "The Outer Limits" o "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." en un episodio donde compartió pantalla con su futuro compañero, Leonard Nimoy En 1966, un William Shatner con cierto prestigio de actor capaz y esforzado pero algo limitado, recibió la oferta de rodar el segundo piloto de "Star Trek". Su trabajo era dar al capitán del "Enterprise" la catadura necesaria para que la serie funcionara, algo en lo que Jeffrey Hunter había fracasado rotundamente. Will, muy cómodo en su rol de estrella invitada en diversos programas -que le ofrecía cierta libertad de acción y pingües ganancias- estuvo a punto de rechazar el papel, pero la insistencia de Gene Roddenberry y Bob Justman, productor con quien había trabajado en "The Outer Limits", y su propio interés en la Ciencia Ficción acabaron convenciéndolo que el proyecto valía la pena. Después del levantamiento de la serie en 1969, Shatner, en bancarrota a causa de un costosísimo proceso de divorcio con Gloria Rand (madre de sus tres hijas: Leslie, Lisabeth y Melanie), vivió sus más agrios días como actor: mientras su personaje perduraba en la mente de miles de fans, el actor subsistía aceptando cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos, desde anuncios de margarina hasta infames películas de presupuestos cercanos al cero absoluto, situación que se prolongó por casi una década hasta que la Paramount y sus 44 millones de dólares destinados a una película, serie o telefilm de "Star Trek" (todavía no estaba definido) llegaron para rescatarlo del fondo del abismo. A pesar de no dejar contento a casi nadie, "The Motion Picture" significó la revalorización industrial del autor. Los ochenta fueron buenos años: "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" sirvió para que Shatner obtuviera la estrella N° 1762 del Hollywood Walk of Fame. Y gracias al aumento de su cotización, y a su consolidación como actor por la serie policial "T.J. Hooker", pudo cumplir su sueño de ponerse tras las cámaras, cuando la Paramount lo contrata para la dirección y co-escritura del guión de "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier". Esa experiencia le dió alas para encarar su proyecto más ambicioso: la creación de un universo totalmente nuevo de Ciencia Ficción. En 1989 aparece "TekWar", su primera novela, una fantasía violenta protagonizada por un policía del Siglo XXII que es condenado a 15 años de prisión en animación suspendida por un complot del que fue falsamente acusado, y que es liberado para emprender una cruzada contra los traficantes de una nueva droga sintética que está haciendo estragos en la población. Esto dio pie a una serie de 4 telefilms y una serie de televisión de 18 episodios donde se aseguró un rol fundamental: el del enigmático Walter H. Bascom. A principios del Siglo XXI, el ya septuagenario actor vive una nueva plenitud interpretativa: Luego de ser nominado a un Emmy por su papel en la serie "3rd Rock from the Sun", volver a los primeros planos cinematográficos junto a Robert DeNiro en el film "Miss Congeniality", su papel recurrente del abogado senil Denny Crane en la Serie "The Practices" le dio la oportunidad de estelarizar un spin-off de dicha serie: "Boston Legal". Casado por cuarta vez, luego que su anterior esposa, Nerine Kidd, falleciera trágicamente al ahogarse en una piscina, realiza eventos como "Splat Attack" y produce el anual Hollywood Charity Horse Show que recauda 1,25 millones de dólares al año que se destinan a beneficencia. Notas: *Mide 1.80 mts. *Casado 4 veces: con Gloria Rand (12/08/1956 - Divorciado en 1969); Marcy Lafferty (20/10/1973 - Divorciado en 1994); Nerine Kidd (15/11/1997 - Fallece 09/08/1999) y Elizabeth Anderson Martin (13/02/2001 a la fecha) *Tiene 3 hijas mujeres, todas de su primer esposa: Leslie Carol (31/08/1958, quien le dió 2 nietos); Lisabeth Mary (12/06/1960 - Miss Golden Globe 1985 y escritora de episodios de "TJ Hooker" y "TekWar") y Melannie Ann (01/08/1964); estas dos últimas actuaron en el episodio de TOS "Miri" y Melannie tuvo un pequeño papel en el film "The Final Frontier" *Hobbies: Los caballos y el tenis *Habla francés. *Es Vegetariano *El nuevo edificio de la Universidad McGill se llama "The Shatner Building" en su honor. *Es CEO de una compañía de Toronto dedicada a Efectos Visuales, "C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures", quien participó en los efectos visuales de las película "Cube", "X-Men" y "Blade II" entre otras. *Hacia finales de la década del 60 grabó un LP titulado "The Transformed Man", con temas propios y covers. La versión de "Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds" fue votada en el año 2003 como "la peor masacre perpretada contra una una canción de Los Beatles jamás realizada". Apariciones en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek" (1966/1969) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk' *'Serie "Star Trek: The Animated Serie" (1973/1974) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz)' *Film "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Almirante James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" (1982) - Almirante James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) - Almirante James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Almirante / Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *Film "Star Trek VII: Generations" (1994) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *DS9 - "Trials and Tribble-ations" (503)(1997) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (material de archivo) *ENT - "These Are The Voyages..." (198)(2005) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz)(material de archivo)(no acreditado) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Film "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Guión (no acreditado) *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Historia / Director *VideoJuego "Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced" (1992) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Judgment Rites" (1994) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy" (1997) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Capitán James Tiberius Kirk (voz) Novelas de ST: Escritas en colaboración con Judith y Garfield Reeves-Stevens *"The Ashes of Eden" (1996) *"The Return" *"Avenger" (1998) *"Spectre" *"Dark Victory" *"Preserver" *"Captain's Peril" *"Captain's Blood" *"Captain's Glory" Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Alfred Hitchcock Presents" (1960) - "John Crane" en ep. "Mother, May I Go Out to Swim?" *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1960) - "Don Carter" en ep. "Nick of Time" *Film "The Intruder" (1962) - Adam Cramer *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1963) - "Bob Wilson" en ep. "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" *Serie "77 Sunset Strip" (1963) - Paul De Vinger *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1964) - "Brigadier General Jeff Barton" en ep. "Cold Hands, Warm Heart" *Serie "The Man from U.N.C.L.E." (1964) - "Michael Donfield" en ep. "The Project Straigas Affair" *Serie "Dr. Kildare" (1966) - Doctor Carl Noyes *Serie "Mission: Impossible" (1971) - "Thomas Kroll" en ep. "Encore" *Serie "Mission: Impossible" (1972) - "Joseph Conrad" en ep. "Cocaine" *Serie "The Magician" (1974) - Ep. "The Illusion of the Queen's Gambit" *Serie "The Six Million Dollar Man" (1974) - "Josh Lang" en ep. "Burning Bright" *Serie "Kung Fu" (1974) - "Capitán Brandywine Gage" en ep. "A Small Beheading" *Serie "Mork & Mindy" (1982) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Mork, Mindy, and Mearth Meet MILT" *Serie "T.J. Hooker" (1982/1986) - Sargento Thomas "T.J." Hooker / Director *Film "Airplane II: The Sequel" (1982) - Comandante Buck Murdock *Serie "The Ray Bradbury Theater" (1985) - "Charles Underhill" en ep. "The Playground" *Telefilm "T.J. Hooker: Blood Sport" (1986) - Sargento Thomas "T.J." Hooker *Serie "Kung Fu: The Legends Continues" (1993) - Director *Film "Loaded Weapon 1" (1993) - General Curtis Mortars *Serie "SeaQuest DSV" (1994) - "Milos Tezlof" en ep. "Hide and Seek" *Telefilm "TekWar" (1994) - Escritor *Telefilm "TekWar: TekLords" (1994) - Creador de Personajes / Productor Ejecutivo *Telefilm "TekWar: TekLab" (1994) - Creador de Personajes *Telefilm "TekWar: TekJustice" (1994) - Creador de Personajes *Serie "TekWar" (1994) - Creador / Director / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "3rd Rock from the Sun" (1996) - "The Big Giant Head" *Film "Free Enterprise" (1998) - Bill *Serie "Hercules" (1998) - "Jason de los Argonautas" en ep. "Hercules and The Argonauts" *Film "Miss Congeniality" (2000) - Stan Fields *Film "Osmosis Jones" (2001) - Mayor Phlegmming *Serie "Futurama" (2002) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *Serie "The Practice" (2004) - Denny Crane *Serie "Boston Legal" (2004) - Denny Crane *Film "Miss Congeniality 2" (2005) - Stan Fields Reconocimientos: *Nominado "Mejor Actor" en 4 oportunidades para los Premios Saturn de la Academia de Films de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de los Estados Unidos, en los años 1978 (Film "Kingdom of the Spiders"), 1980 (por "The Motion Picture"), 1983 (por "The Wrath of Kahn") y 1985 (por "The Search for Spock"), ganando la distinción en 1983. *Ganador del Premio Emmy en el año 2004 por "Mejor Actor de Reparto" en la serie "The Practices" *Ganador del Globo de Oro en el año 2004 por "Mejor Actor" en la serie "Boston Legal" *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en los años 1999 (por "3rd Rock from the Sun") y 2005 (por "Boston Legal") como "Mejor Actor de Reparto" *Nominado en los Razzie Awards en los años 1990 (en tres categorías: "Peor Actor", "Peor Director" y "Peor Escritor" por "The Final Frontier"; ganando las dos primeras), 1995 ("Peor Actor de Reparto" por "Generations") y en el año 2000 como "Peor Actor del Siglo" *Estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame (N° 1762) obtenida en el año 1982. Fuentes: *Libro "La Biblia Trekkie" - Ramón de España, Jordi Sánchez, Sergi Sánchez y Antonio Trashorras - Biblioteca Dr. Vértigo - Ed. Glenat - España - 1995 *Página Web Oficial *Internet Movie Data Base *Psi Phi Star Trek Book Database *Hypertrek